


Ruined

by ijemanja



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Loss of Virginity, Painful First Time Sex, Restraints, Sexual Assault, background canon relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijemanja/pseuds/ijemanja
Summary: Before her wedding to Darcy, Elizabeth goes to sleep under the same roof as Caroline Bingley. This is a mistake.





	Ruined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plutonianshores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonianshores/gifts).



Clad only in her nightgown and bare feet, Elizabeth stands at the window looking out on the novelty of a London street. A London street in a fashionable neighbourhood no less. A few minutes pass this way before she draws the drapes closed on the rather dreary lamp-lit spectacle of passing carriages and cobblestone. 

In town to purchase wedding clothes, normally the Bennets would presume upon the hospitality of the Gardiner's for such an excursion. But several of the littlest Gardiners are presently ill with coughs and colds and Mrs Bennet would not dream of imposing at such a time - especially when risking the health, and more importantly the rapidly approaching wedding day, of her two eldest daughters.

"No man wants a bride coughing at him across the aisle," she had hissed, with a particularly pointed look at poor Kitty. 

But the matter had been, to her mind, most satisfactorily resolved when Mr and Mrs Hurst had offered the use of their town house. Of course it would not be improper to impose upon those who would soon be family. It was all arranged quickly and with very little consultation with the two prospective brides in question. 

Jane, of course, had gone easily along with what pleased those around her. Elizabeth had been rather more apprehensive. She being not especially fond of the Hursts, or their sister Caroline. But she does claim a growing partiality to Charles, and not to mention a certain friend of his she might also expect to see whilst here in town. In between the all-important visits to the modiste, of course.

It has in fact been a very long day filled with little else, a seemingly never-ending cavalcade of fittings and samples, silks and lace. Followed by a dinner at which her mother had been impossible, Hurst had been boorish, Miss Bingley had been cloyingly polite, and Elizabeth had felt a headache coming on and begged off for an early night.

Once alone in her chamber she feels much better, if rather tired, and there is an easy enough remedy for that.

She wakes at some late hour of the night. 

The house is silent and her room is dark but for the dim light of a single candle on the bedside table. It is not this light that stirs her, rather the heavy weight atop her and the hands manipulating her limbs, and she is too bewildered by it all for anything at first. She is not even afraid, only startled, blinking up at the figure filling her vision.

"But - oh - Caroline?"

It almost seems like a game, hearkening back to nursery days when Elizabeth was very small and she and her sisters would tumble over each other like kittens. Harmless enough, and perhaps if she had woken in the night to find one of her sisters clambering over her like this she might have laughed and wondered what it is they wanted to play.

As she wakens further she realises Caroline can have no such innocent designs. This dreadful knowledge comes too late. One of her wrists is already bound in silk, and another stocking is produced and her other arm is taken and fixed to the bedpost in similar fashion before Elizabeth can do more than begin to splutter in outrage.

It is all too quick. "What are you doing?" she cries, once it is already done. "Get off of me at once! What is the meaning of this?"

It is not a game, and yet what it is, she does not know, not yet. Understanding is slower to come than anger. She tries to fight against the hand Caroline lays over her mouth to stifle her rising indignation.

"Really, Eliza, I wouldn't think you'd like to wake the whole household. What would they all think? How strange it would seem." 

It is indeed strange, but she would very much like to wake the entire household, if but one of them might help free her from this madwoman.

Unable to speak, Elizabeth's struggles increase, and she screams as loud as she can beneath Caroline's hand. Caroline merely rolls her eyes and reaches for a shawl left carelessly on the bed. She begins to stuff as much of it as can be managed in Elizabeth's mouth, so much it nearly chokes her. 

And when that is done, when Elizabeth is properly subdued beneath her, Caroline is quite free to do what she will. 

The covers are thrown clear away, and Elizabeth's nightgown is rucked up and when Elizabeth tries to kick at her with her feet Caroline smacks her thigh sharply and pins her legs to the bed, straddling her as if she were a man astride a horse. 

And still Elizabeth cannot guess her true purpose. How could she? She is about as ignorant of such matters as any young lady, and it isn't until Caroline slides her hand between her thighs, invading the most secret of places, that she begins to understand. That she begins to be afraid.

She lies quite still all of a sudden, frozen in her growing horror. Caroline's hand is not kind as it explores her, long fingers with nails that pinch and scratch at tender flesh. Her other hand fondles more liberally, wandering over Elizabeth's bosom and belly, her waist and hip. A warm palm strokes along her thigh in an almost soothing manner, were there any possibility of Elizabeth being soothed.

Caroline is _rubbing_ there now, quite persistently, at the very seam of her. Elizabeth does not like it.

She is finally able to spit the last of the shawl from her mouth, and draws a gasping breath. 

_I cannot tell anyone,_ is the thought that stills the scream in Elizabeth's throat. Caroline is right. No one can know of this.

And she keeps her silence while those fingers continue to work at her. 

Caroline strokes her cheek with strange affection. "Always such a clever one, Eliza. And I simply cannot abide a fool."

Elizabeth turns her head away into the pillow, closing her eyes. Does not give Caroline the satisfaction of a response as the gentle hand leaves her face and trails back down over her breast.

But a small cry escapes her when those lower fingers begin to dig inside her. Not a scream, barely more than a whimper. No one will hear, except Caroline, and it only makes that lady's smile widen.

"Why, Eliza, whatever is the matter?"

She is struggling again, trying to get away from the burning pain. "It hurts," she grinds out between her teeth.

"I should think so. You are quite ruined, after all, I imagine that sort of thing would hurt. All the better it does, do you not agree?"

"How - how can you do such a wicked thing?" she asks, for what is there but to fathom why. Her body now is beyond her.

Caroline is not in a mood to satisfy any desire of hers. She stares down in apparent fascination at what she is doing between Elizabeth's thighs, and comments quite idly, "I knew you were virgin still."

Fingers slip out of her, and push back in, ever more eager now they have found their way. It hurts just as much. Tears leak from Elizabeth's eyes and she has not the means to wipe them away. She focuses on this small bother for a moment rather than what is happening elsewhere.

"Of course he hasn't had you yet. It's all in the way he watches you, that hasn't changed at all, you know. He has always had that look in his eye, like a dog panting at the fence. But even now he has made his claim, he is a perfect gentleman. So very honourable. Has he even kissed you? He must have, surely, how could anyone resist such charms?"

Caroline leans down to press a teasing kiss on her unwilling lips. Elizabeth musters a glare. Her anger seems vital to her even as it escapes her. She is having difficulty keeping hold of it in her distress. She knows she should want to shout. Should wish very much to slap Caroline Bingley's smiling face. But more than anything she just wants Jane, or even her mother.

Shame fills her as utterly as those hard, relentless fingers. It feels different now, still painful, but something is changing with every touch, each invading push. The outrageous abuse of her body is not less painful, not less horrid, but it is also something else, something more.

Her hips jerk suddenly, and she tries to twist furiously away from the sensation that caused it. "Are you not finished? Have you not accomplished what it is you wanted? Stop this Caroline, get off of me and get out of my room!"

"I have heard it said that there are women who find pleasure in this. No proper lady ever would, naturally, but the other sort... Like that sister of yours, the new Mrs Wickham. All of you are the same, I imagine, you Bennets. Such fine _country_ girls." 

"Stop." It is plaintive. Humiliating. "Please, stop. No more."

"Seeing you like this I believe I can understand it, now. Oh yes, I understand perfectly. There really is so much to admire in a girl such as you." Caroline speaks as if flattering a friend over tea, while digging her fingertips somewhere deep inside Elizabeth that makes her see stars. "There, isn't that nice?"

Elizabeth's head tosses back and forth, mute refusal of what is happening. Her hands strain in futility at her bonds. It is too much. Far too much. Caroline, touching her inside and without, the stimulation working her towards something immense and indescribable. The tension within her builds and Elizabeth forgets everything as her body betrays her completely, surrenders completely. 

A hand flies quickly to slap over her mouth when her whimpers become cries become a desperate scream of wanton pleasure.

When it is over Elizabeth, trembling and weak, is silent. She has not a single thing to say.

Caroline is all astonishment. "My goodness, what a novelty you are, Eliza. Such a surprising creature. I'm quite delighted with this little diversion of ours, I confess. Quite a pleasant way to spend an evening."

The hands leave her body. Her nightgown is drawn down. A few moments are spent untying one of the tightly knotted stockings from her wrist.

Caroline reaches for the candlestick and makes to rise, but pauses. She is quite still then as she looks down at Elizabeth. The cruel excitement in her eyes is gone, replaced by an expression more contemplative.

"Well, what is it now?" Elizabeth spits, some small flicker of fire returning to her. 

"Your eyes. They really are very fine." A final brush of her fingers leaves a smear of blood across Elizabeth's cheek before Caroline slides from the bed.


End file.
